


Finals Suck

by broken_sunshine



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 09:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13073922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Piper and Percy hate finals.





	Finals Suck

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own HOO or the characters.

"Why do they make finals so hard? Like they make it a week of actually hell." Piper asks Percy as they try to study.

"As someone who has actually been to hell I can tell you that you're not being dramatic." Percy tells her. 

"I work all semester for these grades just for one test to ruin all my hard work. I mean that's mean!" Piper exclaims. 

Percy puts his hand on her shoulder. "Pipes you're losing." 

"I know!" She yells. 

"Do you want me to call Jason?" 

"Yes!" She then throws the textbook across the room.


End file.
